Poly-phase power connections include power connections having three or more phases and are known to those familiar with the art. Three-phase power connections between a utility and a customer premises often have a wye (or “Y”) configuration in which three phases from a service transformer of the electric utility are connected to an electric meter at the customer premises along with a “neutral” return connection. When all of the three phases of the electrical load at the customer premises are balanced, the neutral connection does not normally carry electrical current. When an imbalance between the phases exists, some electrical current may be carried on the neutral line. A disconnection in the neutral line, such as would be caused by a broken wire or other discontinuity, is referred to herein as an open neutral condition. An open neutral condition may not be readily apparent because the neutral line may not carry an appreciable amount of electrical current under normal conditions even when the neutral line is properly connected. Open neutral conditions are able to lead to a number of various problems.
Open neutral conditions are presently identified based on customer reports with complaints of voltage fluctuations or other service irregularities. Once a customer reports a problem, service personnel are dispatched to the customer facility to investigate the problem. Dispatching service personnel only after receiving a customer report may delay repair of the open neutral conditions and may result in increased repair costs, damage to equipment, other problems, or combinations of these. In some instances, identification of the open neutral condition once service personnel visit the customer facility requires special monitoring equipment to be installed to monitor voltage conditions over a period of time, which can further increase costs and delay repairs.